


If we've got no control of the skin that we're living in

by thought



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: D/s themes, F/F, Sadism, teach Root and The Machine about privacy 2K16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thought/pseuds/thought
Summary: Root drops in on Shaw for some casual mid-mission orgasms and self-reflection, like you do.





	

The empty office building is great for uninterrupted sightlines, great for privacy. Shitty for comfort and even shittier for all the carpeting and cushioned cubical walls that muffle noise enough for Root to be able to sneak up on her. Well, sneak onto the fourth floor and half way down the hall to the office where Shaw's set up her surveillance perch, which is as good as successful sneaking up on as far as Shaw's concerned.

Root smells like sweet perfume and gasoline and when she leans in the door the leather of her jacket creaks softly. Shaw refuses to turn away from the window. "What do you want?"

"Do I have to want something? I was in the neighbourhood, new you'd be hanging out here all by your lonesome. Figured I'd come keep you company."

"Did you bring food?"

"Not tonight."

Root crosses the office behind her, footfalls soft. She's obviously wearing sensible shoes for once, though when she presses herself up against Shaw's back she's taller than usual, so obviously not sensible enough. Root drapes an arm over her shoulder from behind, the other looping casually around so Root's hand rests on her lower abdomen. Shaw huffs.

"Can I help you?"

"I was hoping I could help you," Root drawls. Shaw rolls her eyes.

"You're in a mood."

"Are you complaining?" Root mouths at the side of her neck, scraping her teeth back and forth over the skin without biting. "You must be bored, all alone up here for hours."

"I'm saying you're not very subtle." Root nudges a foot between Shaw's and she shifts her stance so her legs are farther apart agreeably, wonders how long it'll take Root to realize that'll only make it harder to get her jeans down.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, am I supposed to be aiming for subtle?" Her hand travels lower to cup Shaw over the fabric of her jeans and underwear. Shaw pushes into the pressure, just a bit. She's not wet, but the pressure still feels good in the same way a good stretch does.

"I was just making an observation."

Root hums softly. Her hair falls forward into Shaw's face when she leans in further to suck at the dip of Shaw's collarbones, smelling like artificial apples and smoke. The jacket smells strongly like leather and it's hard and cool against the bare flesh of Shaw's upper arms, obviously new.

"You haven't gotten off in eight days. I didn't think subtlety would be a concern."

Root slides her free hand under Shaw's shirt to tug hard on her nipple through her bra with no warning. Shaw sucks in a sharp breath and Root hums in satisfaction. "I really hate that I'm not bothered that you know that," Shaw says. "I thought I told you hiding cameras in my room was creepy."

"That's not the same as telling me not to do it," Root retorts, and starts unbuttoning Shaw's jeans, hissing irritably when she struggles to worm her hand in. "Get these off."

"I'm kind of stuck," Shaw says. "You gotta let go if you want me to do anything."

"I could just cut them off you," Root says lowly, but she steps back enough for Shaw to tug her jeans down, pushing back in before they're past her knees. Shaw glares at Root's reflection in the window as she sways forward, off-balance with the fabric tangled around her legs.

Root slides her hand into Shaw's underwear, dragging the nails on her other hand up and down between Shaw's breasts. She pinches Shaw's labia sharply before adjusting her grip so Shaw can press her clit against the heel of her palm. She slides her other hand up, fitting it around Shaw's throat for a few seconds and exhaling shakily when Shaw leans her throat into the space between her thumb and fingers.

"I bought something new yesterday," she says conversationally, even as her hand leaves Shaw's throat and two of her fingers press insistently at Shaw's lips until Shaw opens for her and lets her slide her long fingers into her mouth. She obviously planned ahead, her fingers taste like nothing but the faintest hint of soap. "You looked so good on your knees for me, but I really wasn't feeling the blue."

Shaw's confused, but Root pushes her fingers all the way in and she has to focus on not gagging.

"anyway, I thought maybe purple will be better. And it's a little bigger. I know how much you like having something in your mouth, and you look so pretty when your eyes start to water. The tears get caught on your eyelashes and you don't even seem to notice."

Shaw wants to comment on the weird shit Root fixates on, but Root pushes a third finger into her mouth and finally starts moving her hand against Shaw's cunt, so she's a little distracted.

"I might even fuck you with it if you ask nicely," Root continues. "I know you hate it when I make you beg-- shh, shh, we both know it's begging, we're mature enough to call it what it is. But I like that you'll do it for me."

Shaw reaches down to grab Root's wrist and make her speed up, but Root stops babbling long enough to clamp her teeth down on the place between her shoulder and neck, hard enough that Shaw's instinctively concerned that she's going to break skin even though she knows that's really fucking unlikely. Root holds on while Shaw breathes through the pain, rubs her cheek with her thumb in a gesture she probably thinks is soothing but is mostly kind of weird. Shaw settles into the pain, feels that click in her brain where she goes from trying to fight it to just letting it happen. Root keeps holding until Shaw puts her hands against the glass of the window in a clear signal of acceptance, and then licks tenderly at the abused skin.

"There, there, that's better, good girl." She keeps moving her hand against Shaw's clit, steady rocking pressure, and Shaw's surprised how close she is to coming already. Root's fingers in her mouth remain still, just resting on her tongue, like she's using the hold to keep Shaw's head still.

"I love that I can do this to you," Root says. "I love that when you're telling me to fuck off I know your mouth's been wrapped around my dick, and I love when I hold your wrists down that you could have me on the ground and at your mercy whenever you want. You let me do this to you, Sameen, I'm not taking anything you don't let me have. That's just so much. No one would ever guess you're so easy for me, no one would ever think I could deserve that trust, that you open yourself up for me. Anyone could tie you up, it isn't about that, a safeword and some basic close quarters combat skills and you can let anyone do that. It's--" she seems to run out of words, hand moving faster. Shaw can feel the tension vibrating higher and higher through Root's frame behind her as she continues to hunt for words to say what she wants to say, and Shaw tips her head back, leans her weight back against Root until Root's the only thing holding her up.

She watches the moment when she's close to coming and Root considers leaving her there on the edge and walking away. She's done it before, on days where she enjoys watching Shaw suffer more than she likes watching her in pleasure. It's not about control, then. Rarely is, for Root, which is probably why she's starting to panic trying to articulate whatever she's feeling tonight.

It hadn't taken much for Root to come around to the idea that caring about Shaw and wanting to hurt her in certain ways weren't mutually exclusive, but the idea that liking having control over Shaw, even with clear boundaries and safeguards, is ok is still harder for her. Root's taken control over a lot of people in a lot of different ways and enjoyed it, but for some reason the idea that Shaw can also enjoy it makes her restless in her skin. Personally Shaw's not quite sure why holding a lighter to Shaw's skin until it starts to blister is easy for Root but Shaw going to her knees for her is a whole new and mind blowing experience, but whatever. She doesn't even pretend to understand Root's brain. She thinks maybe it's because for Root the sadism isn't a sexual thing unless the circumstances are already sexual, whereas the power thing might be more so, and yeah, Shaw gets why that might bring up some shitty associations for Root. But Shaw isn't a therapist and Root has no desire to be analyzed, so Shaw rests her head back on Root's shoulder and let's her push her through three orgasms in fast succession and doesn't even make fun of her when she stares at Shaw like she's the most amazing thing she's ever seen while she's yanking her jeans back up and demanding Root go get her curry from across the street.

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll repay the favour," Shaw says, wiggling her eyebrows. Root twitches and curls in on herself a little bit and Shaw doesn't reach out to touch her but she smiles at her a little it until Root looks like she knows that's ok, too.


End file.
